User blog:Degrassigal/Top Ten Most Iconic Degrassi Couples
''Top Ten Most Iconic Degrassi Couples From The Next Generation to our present day Next Class on Netflix, it's fair to say that Degrassi has experienced some of the most loved on-screen couples in it's life time. Here's our personal opinion on which couples from this extreamly addictive TV show made the list, in no particular order. 1) Jay and Manny ::::: After Manny went through her "sexy phase" during the ninth grade, we the audience just knew that she was going to have a long string of boyfriends during her time on the show. From crushing to Sully at the bigenning, to ending up with Spinner seasons later, we were beginning to lose hope for our favourite latina gal. We thought we had a winner when she ended up with Craig , especially when he got her pregnant. Unfortunetly it didn't last, but in the end after Manny tries to find a boyfriend so repellant that her parents will be forced to call off her 18th birthday (We Got The Beat ), she calls to Jay for help. Suprisingly, he seems to have the opposite effect and her parents end up loving his personality and taste in cars ... along with Manny herself. Hey, talk about a win-win huh? 2) Johnny and Alli ::::: These two love birds became a thing when Alli decided to crush on Johnny , Lakehurst's baddest boy. After the merging between both schools, this made it a lot easier for Alli to make her move on him. Since this was her first crush, she was deteriminded to fit in and mature so she could date Johnny, who was three grades above her at the time. Kinda much right?! I don't know what it was about these two, but it seemed that Johnny's soft spot was Alli and he in fact did grow to love her. Eventhough their relationship ended in Shoot To Thrill, it was a pleasure to all fans seeing Johnny make a comeback in Hide and Seek (1), as she stays in his college dorm for a few days during her escpape from her parents. And who knows, maybe if Kayla didn't walk in on them they could've been endgame? 3) Jake and Katie ::::: You have to admit, Jake was easily one of the best males Degrassi has ever had. From his witty humour towards his friends, and of course his iconic bromance with best buddy Mo , it was clear to say he made us all feel something during his screentime. But what this tree-hugger needed was a girlfriend, and no we are not talking about his step sister Clare ... can we just forget that happened, okay? Their first connection started when Katie began to grow upset over losing Drew to Bianca in Gives You Hell (1) , Marisol tries to set her up with Jake which doesn't work at first, but after they went to the Torres' house and splattered eggs all over their windows and Bianca's car, it was clear that they enjoyed it and had some sort of connection. This "connection" proceeded to supreme kisses on the school roof and the well-known Degrassi Green Space to be built. 4) Connor and Jenna ::::: It's fair to say that some of the best relationships start out as friendships, and this friendship turned power couples was extreamly unexpected for all the viewers. The self-proclaimed, boyfriend stealer Jenna was the annoying blonde that nobody liked back in Season 8 . She was determinded to steal K.C off of Clare and became victorious, but of course we all know how that relationship turned out ... god damn K.C you were such an ass! Back in the day you saw the 9th graders hanging out in the Media Immision Lab, with such a close friend group since they were all apart of the Minor Niners, also known as the Gifted Program. The two were casual friends, and were just platonic friends at the time. It wasn't until Ray of Light (1) that Jenna found Connor's persistance "Kinda sexy", which of course suprised her best friend Alli . But the relationship was definetly sold after Connor's amazing Date In Space idea, which won Jenna over completely. Let's just say these two were one of Degrassi's cutest and deserved a heck of a lot more appreciation that they should've gotten! 5) Zane and Riley ::::: Out of all the homosexual couples that Degrassi has ever aired, they were by far the most realest and also adorable. Star jock Riley was struggling to come to terms with his sexuality after he accidentally outed himself when he kissed Peter in Man With Two Hearts, he thought it was the perfect time and that Peter would've felt the same way, when in reality he was still hooked with Mia . After the humiliation, Riley grew self-hatred upon himself, but Peter and new best friend Anya helped him by teaching him about the LGBTQ+ community and trying to set himself up with new-time football player, Zane . The connection was instant, and these two have been on a rollercoaster during their time at Degrassi. From Zane trying to teach his boyfriend not to leash out at homophobic jokes, like Owen's act of writing "Riley's a Fag" on the school bus or the rivalry between him and Drew when he blackmailed Riley so he could become team's quaterback – To Riley's coming out story with his parents, which started when they were caught kissing in The Way We Get By (2). All n all, we feel like self-accepting storyline has helped many teens and will continue to, not to mention they were the only gay-guy relationship to be endgame, yay! 6) Peter and Darcy ::::: Okay we must admit, Peter wasn't exactly the most likeable guys to begin with. After spreading Manny's drunk topless video all over the internet then toying with her best friend Emma , you'd think the guy would learn and lay off a little. Especially when his mother is Mrs Hatzilakos , Degrassi's principal at the time ... their first mutual situation wasn't the greatest, considering Peter freaked Darcy out by pretending her internet firend Adams was a teenager who had money and played soccor at a local highschool near them. Adams ended up paying Darcy $200 for a somewhat "revealing photo" of her, yet when he wants to meet her for the first time she calls the cops on him before things get too out of hand, especially when she finds out he's twice her age. They finally begin to date officially in Free Fallin' (2) , after she gives him a second chance. The two begin to crumble after Darcy believes she lost her virginity to him whilst in a Ski Lodge for the night, but Peter believes she got raped. This sends her over the edge, and she attemps suicide in the girl's shower room Standing In The Dark (2) . Peter continued to support her as she comes to terms with her rape, eventhough they broke up shortly after due to Darcy deciding to move to Kenya? if it wasn't for the Degrassi team writting her out I have confidence that these two would've made it. 7) Eli and Clare ::::: I don't know about you guys, but when someone asks me who the most iconic Degrassi couple was you can't help to think of these two lovebirds. Has any other Degrassi couple been through so much? First the boy crashes his car just to prove how helplessly in love he is with her, then Clare helps Eli learn to embrace his Bipolar disorder and to not be ashamed of it, after Adam's death the two are distraught and need the help of one another to get through the tragic event and then when Claire gets cancer posotive Eli is there every step of the way through her chemotherapy (except the fact he cheated on her with ex-roomate Lenore , but lets just forget that happened okay?). Their relationship first started in All Falls Down (1) when the well-known "''I have a french exam." "I think you just passed." lines were said, and then 6 seasons later and four attemps at their relationship past, their love conqoured all the the two made long distance work. Let's just say everybody needs their own Eli Goldsworthy. ''8) Drew and Bianca ::::: These two had me on the edge of my seat when watching the show, this is when time's were simpler and Drew wasn't a complete fuck boy and didn't have a relationship/slept with every girl he had a brief connection with. It was in fact the opposite for Bianca, our favourite university graduate had come a long way from what she used to be. Their relationship officially started in The Way We Get By (1), but they were a previous thing when Drew kept his boiler room buddy a secret from current girlfriend Alli. Though they continued to love one another until their relationship took a rocky start in Season 11, when Drew starts getting involved with Bianca's old gang that she is trying to get out of. When Drew accidentially kills Anson, a member to tried to rape Bianca – he is sent to the police station for further questioning. Eventhough they are still together Bianca is worried that Vince is going to come for him, which she is right when in Idioteque he gets jumped by them. They still don't leave as in Dead and Gone (2) Vince crashes prom and ends up shooting Adam. Luckily the gangs don't seem to bother them anymore and the two lived pretty happily, not to mention their engagment was one of Degrassi's best moments! Too bad Bianca broke up with him so she could focus more on University. 9) J.T and Liberty ::::: One of Degrassi's most tragic love stories, these two will always hold a place in Degrassi viewer's hearts. Considering J.T thought Liberty was purely gross back in 8th grade, and even pretended to be gay in Secrets and Lies just so he could let her down easily. "Hey Liberty girlfriend!" will always be our way of rememboring Degrassi's best mascot holder. Their relationship officially started in Voices Carry (2) when they share their first kiss together, which I can guarentee made the audience's hearts melt. Though things get more serious when a season later in Foolin', Liberty announces she's pregant. She refuses to see a doctor which causes J.T to break up with her for being difficult. He is still their to support her as they both agree to put their baby up for adoption, eventhough they went through a phase when they thought buying their own home would be the best option – J.T using the money he made selling drugs to put towards it. When J.T moves on to Mia, Liberty grows angry ... but things are already heated enough now that the Lakehurst VS Degrassi feud reaches new hights. His last apperance was in Rock This Town, when he went to visit Liberty at her birthday party. He confesses that he was still in love with her to begin with, Liberty still furious he wanders off to leave him outside on the porch. When J.T goes to find her and tell her that he's going to breakup with Mia, he meets Drake and Johnny. He makes a sarcastic remark towards Drake which sends him over the end, causing him to riot up to J.T and stabbing him in the back. He never got to tell Liberty that he was going to get her back ... is anyone chopping onions in here? 10) Sean and Emma'' :::::: Ah finally, the golden couple that warmed the degrassi shaped hole in our hearts. They were the quintessntial Degrassi couple, and as the female protaganist of the first era of Degrassi The Next Generation she had to have a knight in shining armour that made the audenice emotional everytime he came on screen. The casting agency got lucky when they paired Emma up with Sean, with his troubled background and problematic family life-style we all couldn't help but feel sorry for everybody's favourite badboy. They officially started dating in Eye of the Beholder when they accompanied eachother to the school dance for the first time, it was skinny love and the moments they shared together as 8th graders were adorable. Their first kiss was in White Wedding (2) during Spike and Snake's wedding day, and their most iconic scene had to be when he stepped infront of Emma when Rick was about to shoot her during Time Stands Still (2). They lasted a total of 6 seaons all together, with an impressive three times of working things out and wanting to be with eachother once again. Sadly the two finally broke up for good during Don't You Want Me? (2), when Sean is making his dream of moving to the US Forces. Eventhough they weren't endgame, any true fan will always remeber their awkward yet incredibly cute first date! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Top 10 Lists